


No Rain Date

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee and Abby’s volunteer day gets rained out— then it doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rain Date

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #446 "inside"

“Well,” said McGee, opening his apartment door to the torrential downpour happening outside. “I think our day at the park is well and truly canceled.”

Abby came up behind him, holding her phone. “Yeah, I got a text from Sister Eleanor— they don’t even know if they can schedule a rain date.”

“So the kids are going to be stuck inside?” McGee asked. “All day?”  
“Yeah,” Abby said. “Why, Timmy, do you have another idea?”

Turned out, Sister Eleanor’s students didn’t mind so much being stuck inside when a whole NCIS team came to lead them in a mystery game.

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Growing Old & Staying Young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663923) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies)




End file.
